Andromeda Galaxy
(picture coming soon) Overview: The Andromeda Galaxy is a barred spiral galaxy in the local cluster where the Milky Way Galaxy also resides. It is the biggest galaxy in the local group and has several satellite dwarf galaxies orbiting it. It is formed in the shape of "S" connecting to a disc on the outside with the core in the middle of the "S" shape. It has roughly 1 trillion stars and is 200,000 ly in diameter. It was formed when a few proto-galaxies collided near 10 billion years ago, the merging stopped around 8 billion years ago. When the core was formed it drew more of the heavier elements around it, giving a high number of metal-rich stars nearer the core, and metal-poor stars in the disc and roughly equal in the arms. Although bigger than the MWG it is not as dense and also has magnitude of red giant stars. Harbingers were not in this galaxy because there were not many empires up until recently (excluding the Andromedian Precursors) and so not much chaos was caused that they needed to stop. If they were in this galaxy at any point they would probably have left to try and back up the MWG Harbingers, so if at all, harbingers involved with this galaxy could only be in the void between the galaxies. History The Andromeda was formed as a complete galaxy around 8 billion years ago. This is when Dromed (page coming soon) was made. Dromed is a Titan, he oversees the galaxy and mostly keeps it from catastrophy. They (genderless) also indirectly go into mortal affairs as mortal lives interest them. He changes tweaks here and there to see how they cope or sometimes put them on the right track, for example, when he made the first sentient race look up at the stars and think about them, setting off a chain of events which lead to a huge empire known as the Andromedian Faroks, they are the Ancients. The Ancients, apart from being ancient, were very suspicious and didn't leave anything behind when they could. They spanned the stars of Andromeda from about 6 billion years ago to 3 billion years ago, when an unknown disaster happened to them. What they left behind were huge perfectly sphereical metal megastructures dotted around the galaxy, a few have been found so far but nobody knows what they are for. These spheres range in size from as big as stars to as small as comets, some have even been known to form into planets. But still, nobody knows what they are for... Later on, around 1 billion years ago, life began to spark up again, this interested Dromed, this life was just bacteria and Dromed wondered how life could be so simple, he watched it from afar and willed to rise up against challenges, none of which it did. Dromed then tried to change the creature itself, but the species died off with no way to get what it needed, eventually they decided to change it slowly, making it evolve, this species eventually became extinct at the hands of an asteroid, which Dromed only thought fair as they were disturbing the balance, when life started evolving naturally they decided to indirectly influence it, change the creatures mind when going near danger. Dromed had now put in a further series of events that would lead to some civilisations propping up, Dromed didn't interact with all of them though, as he was always testing out creatures and what would happen if they did nothing. Currently only a handful of civilisations are now active in Andromeda and Dromed has learnt from the tests they did, he now resides in the core, not granting any creature access to their home or near it as they fear it would severely damage the mortals they find so precious. The civilisations however are varied, few and far. Some of them just starting, some ending, and only a couple of mortal beings even know Dromed exists. Mapping (Andromeda Grid Map picture coming soon) The Andromeda Galaxy has been officially split up into sectors by the many civilisations. There are 1000 Sectors in each Division, of which there are 1000 in a Grid of which there are 5: Trentas(The Core), Gasruk(The North Spiral Arm), Sanhul(The South Spiral arm), Deras(The West Disc) and Berol(The East Disc). There is also the Outer Reaches but that is the area outside of Andromeda and is therefore not counted as a a Grid or Sector. In each sector there is roughly 200,000 stars, which makes it a lot easier to count for about 1 trillion stars. In each Sector there is also political and astronomical maps which even divide it further, but that is not part of the main system. Trentas has more rich-metal stars than usual and the outer disc has metal-poor stars. Red giants are common in the AG and may cause radiation. The Northern part of the AG is sparser with stars thanks to a close call with triangulam galaxy a few billion years ago, making more stars in the outer reaches in that area. Category:Galaxies